


夏与初

by mozanrendal



Category: gyuhao - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-04-03 16:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozanrendal/pseuds/mozanrendal
Summary: *时间大概是小仓库时期
Kudos: 15





	夏与初

**Author's Note:**

> *时间大概是小仓库时期

天气太热了，把好脾气的金珉奎都逼得有些烦躁。  
宿舍客厅的空调不太能调得住，只有些隐隐约约的凉意，金珉奎把背心卷起来一点点，靠在沙发上撇着头看手机。  
才不是在看手机，金珉奎在看科米蛙。  
科米蛙被徐明浩箍在臂弯里，长长的腿耷拉在徐明浩的大腿内侧。科米蛙的脚上有一个躺倒的8，就算徐明浩水洗的时候小心再小心，时间久了也有点褪色了。要看得仔细一些，金珉奎想，要看得仔细一些。  
于是久久地盯着，那里皮肤很白，但是短裤好像摩擦出一些红色来。啊，对，罪魁祸首就是这条短裤。徐明浩早上起床的时候不知道从哪里翻出一条黑色的短到膝盖上面的裤子，说这个冰冰的穿着一定凉快。金珉奎迷迷糊糊的，刚刚醒来还不够清醒。大脑里没有别的想法，只就是看着徐明浩穿上这条短裤，露出两条又细又白又直的腿。金珉奎舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，隐隐约约觉得自己更迷糊了。大脑里装满了糖浆，搅和着粘粘的，理也理不清。  
只是热，夏天太热了。  
科米蛙好像察觉了外来视线的入侵，换了个姿势。是徐明浩翻了一页书，把腿曲了起来。空气也粘稠，高温把糖熬成糖浆再挥发到空气中，拉长成黏糊的糖丝缠得人透不过气。金珉奎盯着曲起来的腿和短裤之间露出的空隙，那里划出一片空荡荡的区域，可以顺着半闷的空气一起滑进裤管中，再进去就是禁地了，金珉奎吞咽口水的动作有些急促，将自己呛着咳了起来。  
徐明浩从书里抬起头看金珉奎把自己咳得满脸通红，手在金珉奎背上拍着，笑起来问：“怎么啦？”  
“呛到了。”  
徐明浩笑得更夸张，露出糯白的牙，身子随着笑颤抖起来。于是那片空隙区域也忽大忽小，像黑色的占领地区的旗帜，在飘。不过一会儿就停止了，徐明浩把手攥成拳头抵在下巴上，“嗯哼”是示意自己不会再笑而发出的声音。  
金珉奎烦躁地抓了一把自己的头发，头发有些长了，可是过段时间要做造型，剪不了。软塌塌地耷拉在脖颈处，一下一下沾着汗，挠得他皮肤痒痒的。徐明浩这段时间刚剪过头发，那时候他站在旁边。徐明浩的头发很软，金珉奎很喜欢曲揉。细细的头发也有很短的刚长出的小绒毛，被剃过以后飘下来，粘在金珉奎的衣服上。金珉奎没去管它，但好像就留下了后遗症了。小绒毛会向里生长，然后勾勾地，挠得他心里痒痒的。他想去抓，一下一下摁着胸前，可只是隔靴搔痒。金珉奎皱了皱眉，难受。  
“好热哇！”文俊辉喊了一声，金珉奎的思绪被拦腰截断，象征性地刷了两下手机。  
“我要吃冰的！我要下楼买！”文俊辉蹦起来。  
徐明浩合上书，扶了一下眼镜说：“我和你一起下去吧，打火机昨天坏掉了没办法点蜡烛。”  
“珉奎你想吃点什么吗？”  
徐明浩忽然凑到眼前，近得鼻尖几乎要摩擦，金珉奎攥紧手机，太热了，水蒸气细细密密地顺着额头滑落，金珉奎舔了舔自己的尖牙，声音哑哑的：“都可以。”  
“那我随便买点什么了哦。”  
“好。”  
不太好，真的不太好。金珉奎看着徐明浩被文俊辉推着出了门，门“哐”地关上的瞬间金珉奎将手机丢到了沙发上。徐明浩很少穿这么短的裤子，连紧身裤也不太喜欢穿，平时都是大大宽宽的牛仔裤或者阔腿裤把自己的又白又漂亮的小腿遮起来。只有洗完澡带着一身的水蒸气，还只能是夏日——冬日他的睡衣也包裹得紧紧的——才能看到他的小腿，坐在床上，心情好的时候会摇晃几下，看着金珉奎说你什么时候睡觉呀，金珉奎一寸一寸看下去，从软趴趴的头发，到瞪得圆圆的眼睛，没涂口红所以很淡但是很软的嘴唇，很细的手臂，宽大的背心遮住了腰，最后是漂亮的小腿。金珉奎脑子里都是不太想睡觉的玩意儿，偏生这个人一脸单纯的问他什么时候睡呀，金珉奎只能舔舔嘴唇回答，一会儿就睡了。  
他觉得徐明浩一定知道的，他们的床之间有一点空隙，搬进来的时候还不是恋人的关系，心里藏了一只鬼，做什么都得把昭然若揭的感情和欲望埋起来，梗着脖子说两个男人睡一张床太奇怪了吧，咱们就两张单人床好了，徐明浩也说好啊，这样方便。方便个鬼，金珉奎睁着眼睛对着那个人转过身去的背不停地抚慰着自己，他的呼吸声已经足够粗重了，徐明浩怎么能不知道呢。他们以前挤在一张床上研究过星座，读到“天蝎座是掌管男性性器官的星座”时，徐明浩还不怀好意地拿手顺着金珉奎的小腹向下摸，一边说着嘶，我原来管着你这里呢。金珉奎哪里受得了，徐明浩躺在他旁边声音软软的，呼吸都喷在他脖子上，他什么都不做金珉奎都硬得不行了。金珉奎一把抓住徐明浩的手往下探，那里又硬又烫，金珉奎对徐明浩说，你管得还挺好的。  
男人大抵都是会做这种事的，徐明浩就算是害羞，更不好意思把金珉奎就这么放着，就着把另一只手也放了上去一下一下抚动起来。金珉奎咬着徐明浩的嘴唇，也握着徐明浩的手，一下一下动得很快，喘得很凶。一会儿仿佛是意识到什么，手摸到徐明浩下面，果然也硬挺挺地翘着了。徐明浩被握住的瞬间抖了一下，两个人躲在被窝里，关于星座的书被丢在地上，喘息声参杂着一点点呻吟，最后汗淋淋地想从水里捞出来一样偷偷摸摸，大概是真的做了坏事吧，要等到确认所有人都不在客厅，再溜到浴室。  
一切都怪夏天，金珉奎想，这样热的天气，太容易让人躁动了。  
徐明浩同文俊辉上了楼，蹦蹦跳跳地像只小兔子，看得出来今天心情很好。他把雪糕递到金珉奎面前说：“给你的！”  
金珉奎拆了包装，牛奶雪糕，从楼下捧到楼上，有些要化的迹象。  
“你要不要吃一口？”  
徐明浩说要，笑嘻嘻地凑过去舔了一口要化的部分。金珉奎逗他，故意晃了一下，徐明浩的嘴便愣愣地砸进雪糕里，嘴旁多了一圈白色。徐明浩先把嘴里一点点的雪糕吞完，伸出舌头舔舔嘴周围的一圈。金珉奎看得喉头发紧，直直得盯着看，徐明浩刚要找金珉奎算账就叫起来：“啊呀啊呀，雪糕又要滴下来啦！”  
还是晚了一步，滴了一滴在地上。金珉奎缓过神来，开始大口大口地啃雪糕。徐明浩转身去拿纸巾，一张擦地板，一张擦嘴，还有一张擦金珉奎的嘴。金珉奎接过他手上的纸巾，包着光秃秃的雪糕棒棒扔进了垃圾桶。还是热，雪糕也没办法压下去的燥意，反而更燥了。  
徐明浩一定都知道的吧，他一定都知道。金珉奎晕乎乎地想着，徐明浩一定都知道金珉奎把润滑剂和安全套藏在了床头柜里，徐明浩也一定都知道金珉奎每次长时间发呆一般盯着他时脑子里都是些多么不方便言说的东西。徐明浩有些躲闪地撞进了金珉奎的眼神里，手也被蓦地抓紧，金珉奎声音哑哑的，说：“回房间里吗？凉快点。”  
“好啊。”  
于是被一路拉着，推开房间门，把窗户都关上，再把窗帘拉好，点起一盏昏暗的灯，“滴”地一声摁开空调。空间小的地方果然很容易降下温度，没一会儿就凉快了起来。金珉奎直直地盯着徐明浩看，也不说话，徐明浩笑出声，靠在墙上问：“做什么？”  
金珉奎不说话，于是徐明浩就自顾说着：“想接吻吗？”  
被金珉奎咬住嘴唇的瞬间，徐明浩意识到了金珉奎的焦躁。金珉奎有些用力的拿虎牙磨着徐明浩的嘴唇，舌扫过口腔的时候戳到了最近长的口腔溃疡，酸酸的，徐明浩不自觉地瑟缩了一下，手轻轻地抚着金珉奎的背。是天气的原因吗，徐明浩想着，这个天气真是太容易令人烦躁了。徐明浩像哄小孩子睡觉一样，一下一下拍着金珉奎的背，想能给他一些安慰。别急呀，别急呀。  
金珉奎终于缓过来，吻着徐明浩的嘴角，怜惜地一点一点舔着刚才被牙齿摩挲过的地方。徐明浩轻轻推开金珉奎，却被不满意地抱紧了，像小鸟衔食一般啄着。徐明浩没办法，只能环住金珉奎的脖子，说：“珉奎呀，等等。”  
这才被放开，金珉奎撅着嘴问：“怎么了？”  
徐明浩转身从床头柜拿出金珉奎藏起来的润滑剂和安全套，炫耀一般在金珉奎眼前晃了晃。金珉奎买来的那一天他就发现了，金珉奎太不会撒谎，他只是随意问一句放什么呢珉奎，金珉奎就涨红了脸说没有没有，你先背过去嘛不要看。等来等去，都快一个月了，徐明浩也不知道这个东西有没有保质期，一边数着日子，一边听金珉奎宁可粗重地喘着，背着他偷偷打飞机也不同他说。那我来说，徐明浩想着，他不会不愿意吧。  
金珉奎看着徐明浩拿出那两样他藏好的东西，赶紧摆摆手：“明浩，我……”  
却被徐明浩打断了，他笑嘻嘻地凑近，把那两样东西塞进金珉奎的手里，摁着金珉奎的手指头，眼睛亮晶晶地看着他：“做吗？”  
金珉奎僵住了，他愣了半天没有回复，徐明浩不高兴地去掰他的手指头，想把那两样东西拿回来，撅着嘴说：“不做就算了。”金珉奎把润滑剂和安全套丢到床上，将徐明浩拉进自己怀里，只来得及发出短促的一声“做”就开始啃徐明浩的喉结。金珉奎把徐明浩推着摁到床上，天气太热了，衣服都有些被浸得汗津津。把衣服推上去脱掉，裤子的优点是宽松，脱到膝盖处就被徐明浩用脚勾了下去。从锁骨开始，细细密密地啜得留下红梅一样的痕迹。空调把房间里的气温调得降了一些，乳尖是羞怯的粉色，被刺激得立起来，金珉奎有些大力地揉着，眼睛都红起来，忍不住含了进去。有些温热的口腔包裹住乳尖，酥痒劲便泛上来。然后尖牙又重重拉扯一下，激得徐明浩发出一两声短促的声音。金珉奎的手探了下去就着按着那里上下套弄起来，内裤前端已经有些湿润了，手掌隔着布料握住，徐明浩晕乎乎地嘴里发出一些细碎的呻吟。  
情欲是最下等最快活。  
润滑剂倒了满手，就朝后面摸了过去。那里温热得很，就着隐约的湿意被摹地破开，有一点酸涩也带着一点酥麻。徐明浩有一点受不了，手在金珉奎后背摩挲着，与之前的摩挲不同，是不自觉地，还带了些力度。金珉奎被激得浑身肌肉都硬邦邦，他有点紧张，甚至不知道接下来应该做些什么。手上的动作也带了些力气，在里面胡乱一气地动了起来。以前为了第一次查的资料在脑子里都被热气蒸发光了，只有想要把身下的人弄乱的冲动。手指增加到三根的时候徐明浩咬着自己指节，声音带着些颤抖说：“进来。”  
于是金珉奎顶进去，紧致而炙热的内壁经过放松还是才能勉强吞得进去，是第一次接受，徐明浩身下一缩一缩的，金珉奎也不敢动想等徐明浩适应。于是额头上的汗滑落下来，到下巴的时候应该滴在徐明浩的锁骨上才对，可是没有，徐明浩伸出舌尖接住了，隐没在粉红色的尖处。金珉奎顿觉不能忍，他哑着嗓子问：“我可以动吗？”  
徐明浩也紧张，这样的感觉从来没有过，顶进来的时候自然是痛的，但又有一丝酥麻的痒意，金珉奎不动他也不敢说话，于是金珉奎问的时候他不自觉地挺了挺身，那根东西竟然滑进了更深的地方，他被刺激地一抖。金珉奎被徐明浩夹得受不了，堪堪地动了起来。不是自主意识的，金珉奎凭着本能动了几下，脑中就闪过一片白光，他急忙停下，盯着徐明浩亮晶晶的眼睛射了出来。  
金珉奎愣住了，一瞬间的快感使他的肌肉都放松下来，可是太快的尴尬又让他紧张。空气瞬间安静，徐明浩“噗”一声笑了出来，安慰一般地摸着金珉奎的背说：“珉奎呀。”  
“不要说话！”  
“哎呀，不是说第一次都很快的吗？正常的呀。”  
“不要说话！”  
金珉奎气呼呼的，不想再让徐明浩说话，于是吻住了他。徐明浩被吻得几乎缺氧，于是仰着头一边承受一边有些微微的推拒，手指抵着金珉奎的肩膀无声挣扎，可是被箍着不让动，徐明浩清晰地感受到身体里的性器又硬了起来，金珉奎的眼睛里泛起了清晰的欲念，不等徐明浩反应便进进出出地操弄起来。许是刚才被刺激到了，力道格外凶狠，握住他的腰撞得眼睛发红。他把徐明浩的腿抬起来，他想过无数次，这样细又直的腿一定能折成M形，事实证明他想得没错，金珉奎摁着徐明浩的胯骨操弄了起来。后面被弄得又湿又软，徐明浩终于忍不住，闷闷地从嘴里溢出些呻吟。  
“好漂亮。”金珉奎还有空哑着嗓子点评。确实是漂亮极了，徐明浩浑身泛着粉红色，在身下带着一点点颤抖，冒着一层薄汗，刘海挂着汗珠，睫毛挂着一滴泪珠，没有掉下来，摇摇欲坠地挂在睫毛上。金珉奎顿觉口干舌燥，舌头顶进去模仿下身抽插的动作在徐明浩的嘴里汲取没被蒸干的最后的水分。  
徐明浩想反驳，他气得抬起无力的腿，却只能软绵绵地踏在金珉奎硬邦邦的腹肌上，马上被抓住脚踝拉了过来开始新一轮的动作。天气太热了，于是连房间里的凉意也蒸干，交缠的体温不断上身，手指抓着床单，脚趾也缴着，前面晃晃荡荡的想要被抚慰，手却使不上劲。脑袋晕晕乎乎的，只记得自己还在宿舍里面，不能太大声，于是压着嗓子断断续续地说：“珉奎，帮帮我……”  
“嗯？帮你做什么？”金珉奎又狠狠往里面顶了几下，“还笑不笑我了？”  
徐明浩被顶得腰眼都发麻，颤着声音说：“呜呜呜，不笑了……”  
于是金珉奎探下去熟练地套弄和抠挖着，没一会儿就被弄脏了手。一瞬间的紧缩刺激得金珉奎差点射出来，他深深抵进去，刚射完的时候最是敏感，金珉奎不需要刻意撞凸起的那一点都能听到徐明浩抑制不住的呻吟。好像陷入一个沉沉浮浮的世界里，周遭的一切都是变幻的彩色色块，在光怪陆离的海洋里挣扎。  
结束的时候徐明浩累得不想同金珉奎计较，只是虚着声音说：“我以后再也不给你买什么冰棒了。”  
金珉奎委屈巴巴地凑到徐明浩眼前说：“你不是说好包了我每个夏天的冰棒吗？”  
徐明浩被金珉奎摇着，听他在旁边撒娇着说明浩最好了，明浩怎么能不给我买冰吃呢，虽然没有一点力气出声反驳，但还是在气呼呼地想着，我后悔了，谁知道你吃完冰还有配餐的。  
不给你买冰了，但是每个夏天还是要在一起度过的。徐明浩看金珉奎幼稚地拉起自己的小拇指，说着明浩说好给我买冰了，拉勾上吊一百年不许变，心里暗自戳了一个章，也行吧，一百年不许变。


End file.
